The invention relates to a stack arrangement having at least two stack elements which can be stacked on top of one another in a stacking direction, of which at least one is represented by a transport container having a container body and a storage receptacle with a machine receptacle for an electric or pneumatic hand-operated power tool.
Hand-operated power tools have long been transported in stackable transport boxes or transport containers, usually made of a plastic material. The transport containers can be stacked on top of one another and joined in a manner resistant to tension in a stacking direction, for example by links or the like, resulting in a column-type structure which is easily transported.
The transport containers of such a stack arrangement are mechanically linked to one another and protect the hand-operated power tool.
It is, for example, possible to charge a battery pack or the like inductively through the walls of the transport container or to route a cable into the transport container. This is laborious.